Changes
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: hmm... people change in the weirdest ways possible... however how do other people's change affect couples? A darker fic then the summary puts across (ruhana, senyou prob and if ya want any other pairings do ask)
1. Prologue

Author: Trixie a.k.a F5C

*Yup, me back for time being and no I'm not dead!*

Rating: So far PG-13… but may change in the future due to language and the characters intentions

Disclaimer: I own a loveable mutt of a dog called Trixie… but no the characters of SD aren't mine… but if ya want I'll ask me doggie… you never know mebbe she owns em?!

Pairing: RuHana/HanaRu and various others… contemplating a side dish of SenYou/YouSen

Dedication: I guess to MitsuiSelphie… I wanted to write you a easy going one but this popped into my mind and I kinda like the idea… hope it'll do fine and I'll still try the easy goin ruhana.

Comments: None Actually… oohh do tell if I've missed out anything in the standard layout: author, rating, pairing, disclaimer, dedication… anything else? Not done this in a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Changes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stepped of the train and tugged on the leather strap of the knapsack that was casually thrown over her left shoulder. It seemed to her like her luggage was getting heavier by the second… _pain in the ass_. She readjusted her hold on the roller bag hoping that maybe it'd help soothe the pain that was gnawing away at her shoulder. For a few seconds the pain subsided and she seized those pain free moments to skim surface of the crowd. _Nope… nothing… nadda… zilch! A grin slowly found its way across her soft features… __hmm... he didn't tell anyone. Purrfect, just the way I wanted it… guess things haven't changed as much as I thought they would._

She hailed a cab and ignored the appraising looks that were showered on her by the cab driver. She got comfortable for the somewhat long ride home. A few minutes passed in silence and boredom started the ebb its way into her system. Subtly, she checked out the driver… he was not bad looking, in fact if you went for the bad boy kick ass rugged look you'd be a pool of warm goo right now. Its not that she didn't go for his type… but at the moment… she wasn't in the mood for him. In fact, she wasn't in the mood for a relationship. 

Being away had taught her two important things. Firstly, guys were like ice cream… your craving for them varied with the mood you're in just like with the various ice cream flavours; one day rocky road may light your fire but the next day a rich smooth vanilla may send you reeling off the edge… which leads us to lesson two: life's too unpredictable to be so picky about the small things in life, and this in turn led to her transformation.__

She silently contemplated her change over the past year… the lil' seeds of doubt in her mind sprouting to life as she neared her destination. 

_I'm still the same person I was a year ago, but I have changed. Maybe 'changed' isn't the most suitable word to use in this case… how bout 'matured'? Okay… so I've matured in the past one year… in a good way that is… as I said I'm still the same but my opinions and actions are slightly altered. I'm a whole lot more outgoing, good thing right? Seeing as I was always lectured about being more confident by my family. _

It wasn't easy to be away for a whole year and then come back and expect things to be the same… in an ideal world nothing would have changed, not even herself and she'd 'fit' right back just like a missing piece in a jigsaw puzzle. But did she really want to be the same person she was a year ago? She liked the way she now was… many more doors seemed to open her way… many more choices to make… the end results being a more complicated life but one that was more exhilarating… one more worth living. 

The cab slowed to a stop and she paid the driver, giving him a tip when he finally put her roller bag down. He winked at her, a sly grin on his face but she ignored him and proceeded to walk into the garden.

She stopped at the front door… doubt and fear flooded her every nerve ending. 

_Well ideal is the last thing I'd use to describe this world, so I might as well just hope for the best and hope that I'd be able to accept the changes in the people I once were close to the same way they should accept mine._

Inserting her key into the lock, she heard a soft click as the door unlocked. 

"OOONNNNIIIII CCCCCHHHAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!"

A mischievous smirk now graced her petite face

_Guess who's back?!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DA DA DA DUM!!!!!

Well… guess who's back?!

Nyahahaha

I'm BACK!

No but really enlighten me as to who you think's back… I think it'd be rather obvious…

But whateva…

I've been trying to write the mpreg ficcy but me muse just isn't here… and instead I got this idea after reading a harry potter fic… nope not the same plot… it just the way the other author wrote it gave me an idea and voila… you got no idea do you?

Think that this may be a rather long story… bout maybe 10 to 13 chappies if things go right and if ppl still want me to continue.

Hmm… as for the ice cream thing… I don't believe it… I on the other hand believe that the guy you want is just 'there'… mood has nothing to do with it but you gotta realize that he's the one you want… get what I mean?!

Nvm… lets not delve into the depths of my weird mind.

Anyhoo… review…

Sorry that this isn't whacky… but this is what I felt like writing

*grins*

so yeah… tell me what ya think… and if ya find the prologue tempting enuf to read the next part…

*smiles*

danka!


	2. Chappie 1

Author: Trixie a.k.a F5C

*Yup, me back for time being and no I'm not dead!*

Rating: So far PG-13… but may change in the future due to language and the characters intentions… like err… right about now

Disclaimer: I own a loveable mutt of a dog called Trixie… but no the characters of SD aren't mine… but if ya want I'll ask me doggie… you never know mebbe she owns em?!

Pairing: RuHana/HanaRu and various others… contemplating a side dish of SenYou/YouSen

Dedication: to MitsuiSelphie… I think…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Changes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door slammed shut with a loud thud alerting all the occupants of the house that someone was back.

He casually shrugged the heavy book back off his back… damn he hated late evening classes. According to him, late evening classes were a waste of time… precious time which he could use to do many more other important things, basketball for example; if it hadn't been for this blasted class he'd be on a court right about now fully engrossed in one of his late evening practices or sleep; the evening was the perfect time for a nap before bedtime… how anyone could refuse a nap at this hour always blew his mind. It was the best time, the sun was slowly descending, the winds made their presence felt and peace, calm and tranquility settled like a blanket on the neighborhood… blessed setting for a nap if you asked him. But, those weren't the only pastimes he could think of… another more dominant one stuck out like a sore thumb in his mind; one that he planned on executing as soon as he found the other part necessary. 

A small evil grin found its way across his graceful features while he slipped out of his shoes and started his hunt.

"Ka-chan!!! We're going to be late!!"

He cringed at the squeal that penetrated his ears but nonetheless followed the sound to its source unperturbed.

"KAAAAAA-CCCCCHHHAA omphf!."

A red blur of something collided into his side with the force of a sledge hammer sending the two boys down in a mass of uncoordinated limbs.

His eyes fluttered open slowly and he winced in pain as his brain finally registered the weight of the other fully grown man above him.

"D'aho!" he said in a bored tone as the other slowly recovered from the fall.

"Teme!! KITsune! I told you that I'm not a d'aho" the red head stated indignantly only to continue ranting.

He mentally smiled at the cute sight that greeted him… there above him was seated his lovely koi, shoulder length red locks framing his flushed face which was now scrunched up in irritation and annoyance. At that moment he looked like… and acted like a lil' baby boy who had just had his lollipop stolen. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought that the red head would start crying… but he did know better, if there's one thing the red head didn't do it was cry. Sakuragi Hanamichi didn't shed tears anymore no matter how much pain he was physically or mentally or emotionally. According to the many bonding sessions he had with the red head's gundam, the last time he cried was when that bitch of a girl Haruko said no to him… but since then, never has a tear slipped out of those eyes. 

He suddenly felt a constriction in his pants and looked up only to realize that his red head was still on top of him… only now it was more then on top, the red head was practically straddling his lower body, squirming in anger as he went on ranting.

"K'so"

"Nani?! Rukawa Kaede! How dare you curse me for being pissed off with you" and with that Hanamichi continued on his tirade which ended abruptly with a soft thud and a yelp from the flushed red head.

Ruakwa now lay on top of the red head, straddling his hips while his palms lay on either side of the other man, firmly locking him in place… the tables had turned, turned in a way that Rukawa liked.

"I didn't curse you for ranting on and on and on like a whinny ditz of a girl" Rukawa stated dipping down to nip hardly at the exposed flesh of his red head's neck.

"Dammit Kaede that was har-" complained the trapped red head who was cut off by Rukawa who now had a feral grin plastered across his features "but your blasted squirming like a lil' baby was having an effect on me… an effect that I was thinking of releasing in bed but seeing as my body has other ideas" he fiercly ground his groin against the other man's "I guess the landing entrance would do" he plunged down and captured his koi's lips in a searing kiss. 

Hanamichi groaned in pleasure into the kiss. His palms found their to Rukawa's chest where they slowly undid the buttons only to finally come into contact with the scorching hot flesh of the man above him. He returned the kiss eagerly allowing himself to slip into the other realm of pleasure, slowly forgetting all his worries and cares, slowly forgetting his responsibilities, slowly forgetting about the party…

"THE PARTY!" he yelped in shock as he sat up with a burst of energy. "Kaede! We're going to be late for the party" he screeched as he suddenly remembered everything he had to be doing.

There opposite him lay a growling Rukawa Kaede, sporting a rather 'demanding' hard on.

"Screw the party! I don't even wanna go" 

"What do you mean 'screw' the party? In case you forgot… I'm the one organizing it!."

Ignoring the growls of protestation the came from his koi's mouth he got up and dusted himself off… "I have to be the first one there, to greet everyone and stuff. The decorations are sorted and so is the food, so now all there has to be sorted is me! and that means I need a shower and have to get ready! And you MR. I AM SO HIGH AND MIGHTY need one too!"

Rukawa growled in response and got up slowly but halted mid-way… something clicked * that means I need a shower and have to get ready! And you MR. I AM SO HIGH AND MIGHTY need one too!*… * **I need a shower… And you need one***

At the speed of lightning, Rukawa tackled the unknowing red head, flung him across one shoulder and sprinted for the bathroom.

"Kaede… what are you doing?!"

"Giving the both of us a shower… like you told me too." 

Loud protestations from the red head slowly became quiet protestations which then evolved in the soft whimpers then like the end of an orchestral piece loud shouts were heard from both men.

Rukawa emerged from the bathroom clad waist down in a towel, a cocky smirk on his face…

"So what do I wear?" he turned to contemplate the flushed wet red head who had just exited the bathroom growling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tbc~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

hehehehe…

I have this scene playing in my mid right now…

Its actually pretty funny if you can imagine it the way I have it…

I tried me level best to pen it…

But anyhoo… is it worth continuing??

And… yeah it'll be linked to the prologue in the next part

^^


End file.
